Image forming apparatuses, mobile terminals such as smartphones, personal computers, and like devices and apparatuses may display on their display section a list, such as an address book, formed of a plurality of items enumerated in a predetermined order. For example, in the case of an address book, a plurality of names or so on are displayed as a list in the order of the Japanese syllabary or in alphabetical order. When a scroll gesture, such as a swipe gesture, is entered by an operator, the list displayed on the display section is displayed by scrolling. Thus, the operator can find and select a desired item from among the plurality of items enumerated in the list.
However, for example, when a large number of items are enumerated in the list or when similar items are continued in the list, the operator may have difficulty finding a desired item from among the plurality of items. In respect to this problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which during the course of a scrolling display of a list on a display section, the scrolling display is stopped at a previously marked point. Thus, it becomes possible for the operator to easily find the desired item.